


One Shot Series: Red Velvet Edition

by RynLangley



Series: Undertale Oneshots [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Costumes, Family Shenanigans, Halloween, Harmless vandalism, Implied Skelepreg, M/M, Minions, Morning Routines, Pokemon themed costumes, Red Velvet Reel, Slice of Life, Team Rocket - Freeform, Themed costumes, Uncle Red memes, and have a child, blucifer cameo, edge and stretch are married, friendly teasing, nerds having fun, no angst here I will sue, pancake is adorable and I love them, pancake wants food not cuddles plz, puns, spot the references, will stay wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynLangley/pseuds/RynLangley
Summary: A series of one shots based on Czaritsa'sRed Velvet Reel Series.  Please go give it a read if you haven't already, it's amazing!  The fics in this series are not considered canon to RVR unless specified.  I love this series so much, so I had to write some little things based on it!  I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Sunny Side Up (Morning Routine 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czaritsa (RomaStache)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/gifts).



Stretch woke up to sunlight streaming through the window of the room he shared with Edge. He stood and stretched, sighing in relief as his shoulders and spine made soft popping noises.  He changed into a clean hoodie and sweatpants, then made his way across the hall to the nursery.

The nursery was painted in soft warm colors, and stocked full of everything the two parents would need to make sure their little one was happy. Aside from the necessities, there was a plush rocking chair set up in the corner, along with a small bookcase of children’s books.  A toy chest containing several soft chewable toys and a play mat sat in another corner. Along the far wall was the most important piece of furniture, a handmade wooden crib. It was decorated with sheets covered in different types of animals, with a mobile of cats and dogs falling from a rain cloud fastened to the headboard. Stretch smiled as he quietly opened the door and heard his kiddo babbling away in the crib. 

“Looks like someone’s awake already. Morning, Pancake!  How’s my babybones doing this morning?” Stretch picked up the little one and began their morning routine. He cleaned and dressed Pancake, laughing as they tried to eat their foot instead of letting Stretch put their onesie on them. After a few minutes, Pancake was finally dressed in a black and white striped pair of feetie pajamas with a panda face on the front. 

“There, all done!  Getting you ready was quite a  _ feet _ !”  Stretch gently grabbed their feet and tickled them. Pancake huffed and squirmed a bit. 

“Yeah, that wasn't one of my best, sorry.”  He picked them up and chuckled as they started chewing on their hand, their little fangs tapping against the bones gently. 

“Does it taste good, Pancake?  Let’s see.” He grabbed their free hand gently and pretended to put it in his mouth. Pancake pushed away and huffed louder, frowning.  Stretch peppered little skeleton kisses on their cheeks until they opened their mouth and began babbling angrily.

“Okay, fussy britches, we've spent enough time getting ready and being silly!  How about we go meet up with Daddy and see what he cooked for breakfast?” Pancake smacked lightly at Stretch’s hand and made little grabbing motions with their hands. Stretch laughed as he held them close and made his way downstairs to his lover. 


	2. Halloween: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of several chapters about my favorite holiday!

There are various ways to tell when the fall season has arrived. Some say it’s when the local coffee shops start selling pumpkin flavored coffees and pastries, while others say it’s when the leaves begin to change. In New Ebott, it’s welcomed in with the opening of the traveling Halloween shop, All Hallow’s Scream. Every year on the first day of Autumn, it opens up shop in one of the vacant buildings in the shopping district, then packs up on November 2nd. 

Edge had been told all of this before, but had never been in a position to see it for himself until today. Blue and Red decided to go searching for costumes and decorations, and Stretch suggested they all go together. As they pulled up in Stretch’s old minivan, Edge noted that the building used to house Muffet’s old bar before she found a bigger location a few blocks away. Stretch walked up and took Edge’s hand in his as Pancake babbled happily from their baby harness.   
“Ready to play dress up the babybones, Love?” Stretch asked as they followed a very energetic Blue who was all but dragging Red into the shop. Edge smiled and placed a kiss on Stretch’s cheek.   
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will focus on Spooky Skeleton Shenanigans!


	3. Pancake’s 3rd Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge might be rethinking things tonight, XD

“Really?!” Pancake exclaimed between bites of their breakfast. 

“Really. If I can find the correct sized costume, I’ll wear it tonight and take you trick or treating.” Pancake cheered, jumped up to quickly hug Edge, then finished their meal. As they went to the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink, Stretch gave him a questioning look. 

“That’s the most popular costume this year, you think they’ll have it the morning of Halloween?” Edge shrugged. 

“Probably not, but at least I offered. I can always wear a suit and go as Slenderman again.”

“Please don’t. I’m still getting crap from parents who were at last year’s party. Little Josh still won’t sleep with the lights off.” Edge kissed Stretch’s cheek and grabbed their dishes. 

“As you wish, love. Blue will be here soon to help you make gift bags for tonight. I’m going to head on out with Red. Love you, I’ll see you in a few hours.” 

“Love you too, be safe, and don’t let Red buy anymore toilet paper or eggs! Blue’s already concerned for the neighbors!” Edge laughed as he entered his car.   
******  
Red paused in the search for his own costume long enough to thrust a package into Edge’s hands. Edge looked it over in shock. 

“You’re sure this is the right one?” Red gave his brother a lopsided grin and rocked on the balls of his feet. 

“Yup, that’s the one, bro! Last one they got, too. Lucky for you, it’s in your size! I already bought it, so no chickening out.”

Edge grimaced as he looked at the cheery face smiling back at him from the bag. With one final sigh, he turned and made his way to the parking lot. Red waited until Edge was out of earshot before pulling out his phone. 

“Hey, yeah. We’re pretty much done. Yep, he fell for it! Good idea to buy it in advance!” He chuckled at the response the other gave him. “Yup, make sure you take lots of pictures and video. I want copies of course! Okay, see ya soon!” 

******  
Pancake’s reaction to Edge was better than Stretch imagined. The second Edge emerged downstairs in his minion costume, they had screamed in happiness and launched themself at his legs, hugging him as best as they could. Edge picked them up and hugged them as they talked about how cool he was and that he was the best daddy ever. He looked over at Stretch who was recording the entire thing with his phone as Blue snapped off several dozen pictures. Red was behind them both, doubled over in laughter. 

“Omg, bro, you look great!” Edge placed Pancake down and handed them a bag. With a nod, they ran over and gave the bag to Red. 

“Here, for you!” Red opened the bag and his jaw dropped. Edge cackled at his response. 

“What’s the matter, brother? You’re always sharing those memes online, I figured you’d like that! Plus, we’ll match!” Red pulled out the smaller minion costume as the adults cracked up around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not as good as I’d like. I kept laughing at the idea of Edge and Red in matching minion costumes!


	4. Over Easy (Morning Routines 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning in the lives of Pancake and their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished a few days ago, and kinda forgot to post it before the Halloween chapters started. So, have a bonus update!

Edge was awoken by the feeling of something tugging on his sleeve. He turned onto his side and couldn’t help but laugh. Pancake was trying to climb onto his and Stretch’s bed by using the sleeve of his nightshirt. Carefully, he helped the babybones crawl up the side of the bed. They squealed happily as they plopped onto the bed and began to slap the covers. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise! Are you ready for breakfast?” Edge asked as he booped the little skeleton’s nose hole. Stretch’s voice piped up from the doorway. 

“The child has been fed, do not believe their lies!” He came up behind Pancake and swooped them up into his lap. “What did we have for breakfast, Pancake?”   
“Aaaaaaa!!” Stretch tickled their sides, leading to more laughter.  
“That’s right, aaaaaaaaaaa! Apples!” Edge looked him over thoughtfully, noticing the dark shadows under Stretch’s sockets. 

“Rough night again, love?” Stretch sighed and nodded. 

“Not as bad as the past few nights at least. Decided to let you sleep in this morning. Made some eggs and toast if you’re hungry.” Edge cupped Stretch’s face in his hand and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a few moments before sharing a good morning kiss.   
“Sounds perfect, thank you,” he added as he moved into the bathroom to change. He returned to the bed and stroked Stretch’s cheek softly. 

“You look exhausted. Why don’t you get some more rest while I take this sweetheart downstairs to play?” Pancake turned their head excitedly towards Edge and began to grab for him.

“Bahbahbah! Pahhhhh! Ehhhh!” When Stretch let them go, they crawled over to Edge and demanded to be picked up. Edge and Stretch both began to laugh at their antics. 

“Oh, help us, they’ve figured out that word means fun! Looks like it’s time to start the part of parenthood where we spell everything.” Stretch said as he tickled their tiny feet. They kicked and giggled in Edge’s arms. Stretch let out a yawn. 

“Okay, I think I’ll take you up on your offer, lover. How about we take a walk to the park later? It’s getting colder, so we can eat and watch the leaves fall.” Edge agreed and gently kissed Stretch’s head. He turned to leave, but Pancake grabbed Stretch’s shirt. They knocked their teeth into Stretch’s forehead with an audible clack. They they started babbling happily and patting his head. 

“Awwwww! Thank you, baby! I feel better already!” Pancake squealed happily and waved as they and Edge left Stretch to get some much needed rest.


	5. A Frightful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Blue, and fun tricks, too!
> 
> Today’s my birthday, and I decided a surprise update was called for!!

A dark figure carefully crept up to the back of the empty house. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, it pulled a bag from its inventory and chuckled evilly. 

*************************

“Oh man, that was the best party this year by far!” Alphys punched the air as she screamed into the night. Blue cheered beside her. 

“Agreed! I did not expect Napstaton to be able to top last year’s party, but wowie! I’m not even sure where he found that blue horse statue he possessed, but it really got the party started! Do y-“ Blue stopped in his tracks as the two of them arrived at Alphys’ place. 

What seemed to be dozens of rolls of toilet paper covered the house in random patterns. The welcome mat had been flipped upside down, and the jack o lanterns had the word ‘gotcha’ written on them in red marker. As they walked up to the front door, Blue noticed it had been covered in ghost shaped sticky notes. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a burst of cackling coming from the back of the house. She motioned for Blue to follow her as she summoned an axe.

A monster dressed as a black cat was cackling and using a homemade launcher to shoot toilet paper into the tree next to the house, their face tilted upward in glee. Alphys walked towards the figure and dispelled her attack in shock. 

“‘Dyne?!” The figure turned and gasped. 

“Oh! H-hi, Alphys, you’re home early!” She poorly hid the launcher behind her back and pushed her glasses up higher on her face. Blue looked at the large amount of paper tumbling down the roof and turned toward Undyne with stars in his eyes. 

“OMG, YOU DID ALL THIS YOURSELF?! THAT IS SO COOL!!” Sans exclaimed. Alphys laughed loudly and slapped Undyne on the back. 

“Stars, ‘Dyne, I didn’t know ya had it in ya! Did you build that launcher yourself?” Undyne nodded slowly. “That’s so awesome! I can’t believe you did all this by yourself, I’m so proud!” She grabbed Undyne and put her in a headlock. The sound of laughter erupted once again as Undyne squeaked in surprise. 

“Please don’t noogie the girlfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, all 3 of them cleaned up the mess. They made sure to take a picture of Undyne in her cat outfit holding her launcher and giving a peace sign, first!


	6. Winnie the ‘Boo’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themed group costumes have always been a favorite of mine!
> 
> Pancake is around 3-4 in this one. 
> 
> Czaritsa helped come up with the costume idea!!

Blue put the final touches on his costume right as the doorbell chimed and several loud knocks came from the front door.  Instead of opening it, he called out. 

“Who’s there?!”

“BOO!” Pancake yelled. Blue smiled. 

“Boo who?” 

“Dun cry, it’s me!”  Blue opened the door and his arms just in time to catch the giggling child.  He swung them around, then hugged them tightly. 

“Why lookit what I have here, a little piggy!” Pancake squealed happily and patted his cheeks.  While they were saying hello to their uncle, Stretch and Edge entered and placed their candy pails on the front table. This year, they all decided to dress as characters from Winnie the Pooh, Pancake’s newest favorite show.  

“You look great, bro!  Is that the suit Undyne helped make?”  Stretch asked as he checked the mirror to make sure his bear ears were on straight.  Blue nodded as he placed Pancake on the floor. Edge came up behind them and Blue couldn’t help the snort that escaped him as he saw his costume. 

“Oh my gosh, Edge, you look so  _ hoppy _ !”  Edge frowned slightly, but it was hard to see at first through the little rabbit nose and buck teeth tied to his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, ya little runt,” Edge said as he flicked Blue’s hood, causing the little striped ears to bounce.  He smiled as Blue huffed in fake annoyance and grabbed a little pumpkin pail off the table. He turned to Pancake. 

“Ready to go get some candy, little piggy?”  They squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. Blue pulled something long out of his inventory and placed it on the ground beside them.  Pancake looked at it curiously. 

“Wha dat?!” They squeaked in surprise as Stretch picked them up and placed them on the small stair near the bottom of the contraption. Blue giggled at their reaction. 

“Auntie Undyne made it for us to use!  It’s called a pogo stick. She designed it so you could ride on it while we go out tonight,” he explained as Stretch carefully buckled Pancake onto the front.  He gave a small hop. The pogo stick and Pancake went up slightly with him. Pancake’s eyelights became little stars as they screamed in happiness. They looked behind them and flapped their arms at him. 

“JUP!! JUP!!” The adults all laughed at Pancake’s reaction while Edge recorded it to show his brother when he joined them after work.  He picked up his carrot candy pail and opened the door. 

“Well, you heard them!  Let’s get going!”

“YAYYYY!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costumes:  
> Stretch: Pooh Bear  
> Pancake: Piglet  
> Edge: Rabbit  
> Red: Eeyore  
> Blue: Tigger


	7. Pokémon Go Get the Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first idea Czaritsa and I threw around a bit ago! The theme was Pokémon and these guys seem like the types to make it a family affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, guys! I’m happy I was able to get this in just in time! We’ve been busy due to moving, so I haven’t had much time to write. 
> 
> Please excuse any errors for now! I’ll check it over tomorrow and fix stuff then. As always, thanks to Czaritsa for letting me write random stories about their characters!

The streets of their little town were lined with torches, lamps, and all manner of twinkling lights. Edge took in the sight of groups of children running around in costumes laughing and showing off their candy pails as they waited to begin. As he walked to his destination, he straightened his black suit jacket and made sure the red R insignia over his breast pocket was still secure. He lucked out this year, this Giovanni character was a good dresser!

By the time he arrived at Red’s home, the sun had completely set and the groups were moving on to houses and stores. He rapped his knuckles against the door and had to take a moment to understand what he was seeing when 2 figures surrounded by darkness stood and posed dramatically. 

“PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!” A spotlight somehow lit up over Blue’s head.   
“‘N make it double,” Red finished as another light came on.   
“To protect the kids from empty sacks!”  
“Give treats ‘n stop tricks in their tracks!”  
“Reddie!”  
“Blues!”  
“Team Rocket runs off for a fun-filled night!”  
“Give us candy now or prepare for fright!”   
“FlOi, ThaT’s RoiGht!” 

Edge couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. Blue and his brother had really gone all out this year, and he was happy to see his brother having such a good time. They were both dressed in the original Team Rocket uniforms, and climbing up Blue’s arm was one of the Floweys who had decided to dress as a cat creature apparently. The wigs really made it look good. 

“Stars, you both seem to be into this a lot! Looks like Pancake chose a good theme this year.” Red looked around confused.   
“Speakin’ of that, where’s Pancake and Stretch? I thought they were coming with you?” Edge reached into his jacket. Carefully, he pulled out a little ball and pointed it at them while smirking. Best not to let their brothers have all the fun!

“Stretchapan, I choose you!” He tossed the ball forward. Orange light came from the ball as the sound of a teleport was added along with happy giggles. When the light faded, Stretch waved as best he could from his costume. He was dressed as a dinosaur type creature with a kangaroo pouch, but Edge couldn’t exactly remember the name. He then cleared his throat. 

“Stretcha-“  
“KAAA!” Pancake popped up out of the pouch wearing a little version of Stretch’s outfit. They laughed happily and flapped their little arms around. Blue looked up with stars in his eyes. 

“AWWWW THAT WAS SO CUTE!!”  
“Thanks, bro. Auntie ‘Dyne helped us make it, didn’t she, Pancake?”  
“YESS!” They nodded quickly and held out their bag. Red laughed at the child’s enthusiasm as he placed a few bags of sour worms into their little bag. They saw the candy and their eyes lit up. 

“Wormies! Tank, Unna Red!” They asked to be picked up so they could place a kiss on Red’s cheekbone.   
“Awww, you’re welcome ya little gremlin. Now, you ready to get candy?” Pancake squealed in happiness as the little group began to wander the town in search of treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costumes  
> Edge: Giovanni   
> Red: Jessie  
> Blue: James  
> Flowey: Meowth  
> Stretch: Kangaskhan  
> Pancake: Baby Kangaskhan
> 
> Pancake gets so much candy, Stretch has to teleport it back home at least once!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Like my other series, chapters are posted at random depending on if I have time/energy to post.


End file.
